marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Dozier (Earth-616)
; Allies of World War II; secretly hypno-slave of Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Italy | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Military officer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = United States? | Creators = Ray Winninger; John Statema | First = | HistoryText = General Thomas Dozier was a heavyset but strong American officer in charge of American forces in Italy from 1943. His right-hand man was Major Anthony Holland. Dozier managed to put foot on Nazi-occupied Italy and held his position. However, Dozier was then captured by Nazi villain Red Skull. The Skull brainwashed Dozier with his new hypno-wash machine as a part of something called Project: Orion - apparently the first successful test of the hypno-wash. The Skull then returned Dozier to his own post, so that Dozier could act as a spy for the Nazis. Even Holland was unaware of this. Soon afterwards, some time-travelling heroes from 1989 reached 1943 tracking a Nazi scheme to steal technology from the future. Dozier knew of the Skull's scheme, involving the Orphu Time Machines to bring futuristic weapons (and perhaps even of the success of the 2146-year team), but he could only admit having heard rumours. The heroes had helped Dozier and Holland during a Nazi ambush, so Dozier invited them to the nearest command post "before the Nazis raid the whole area" - mainly an excuse to keep an eye on them. As soon as they arrived to the post, a trooper told the General that he had some important visitors: The Invaders, the allied superheroes. Captain America knew some more data on the weapon, including two posible locations and that it would probably be used on the Italian front in 22 hours. Dozier then backed the time-travelling heroes and the Invaders decided to send a team to each possible location. Dozier would have stopped such a scheme, but could not find a way to do so in front of Holland and the Invaders. Nevertheless, Dozier called the Skull immediately after that, and the Skull prepared traps in both locations. However, the Invaders and their new allies were all too powerful and escaped. The Skull then took ten of his best soldiers and went personally to Dozier's command post. There he could ambush the heroes. Dozier then took the victorious heroes and Holland to the ambush. The Skull, his troopers and Dozier shot them. However, the heroes were quick to react and defeated all of them. After the fight, Dozier awoke without memories of what had happened, but free of the Skull's control. He was in time to join his real army, the Americans, for the Nazi offensive to the area. Dozier led the heroes and the American soldiers (including the Howling Commandos) to a victory. He then congratulated the time-travelling heroes. | Powers = None | Abilities = Military skill | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Thompson submachine gun | Notes = In his Character Profile page he is called William Dozier, however throughout the rest of the book he is refered to as Thoman Dozier. | Trivia = In real world, the Allied powers did began invasion of Italy in 1943. The American officer in charge of the invasion was Lieutenant General Mark Wayne Clark who was not used for inspiration. | Links = }}